Lost and Found
by phoenixfirekitsune
Summary: Young Jirou gets lost, but Atobe finds him. Pre-shounen-ai: Adorable Pair/AtobexJirou.


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters.

A/N: I do not know what the names or ages of Atobe's and Jirou's family members are or even if they have canon names or ages. If they do and anyone knows what they are, then please tell me, and I will edit them.

This is a side-story to my other story titled Another Rumor, but it can be read alone.

* * *

Lost and Found

"Kaa-san!" Jirou whined, tugging at the collar of his button-down shirt. "Why do I have to wear this?"

Akutagawa Yuuko smiled as she straightened her five-year old son's collar. "We're going to a special business convention, remember?"

"No. I fell asleep. Why do I have to go anyways? These things are boring and full of adults."

"This is a special convention, Jirou." Yuuko explained, smoothing sleep mussed hair. "All of the elite families in the city will be there. It's a way to introduce the children into the business world. That's why you, Daisuke, and Reika will be coming with us today."

Jirou pouted cutely at the mention of his siblings. "But Daisuke-nii is nine! He's too old to play with! And Reika is only two! She's too little!"

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure you'll meet some children your own age at the convention. And do try to stay awake. I don't want you to get lost."

Jirou continued to pout as his parents herded him into the car with his siblings, mumbling about how he was not an adult and should not be forced into going to a business convention.

"Stop whining." Daisuke told his younger brother as they buckled their seatbelts. "It's not like any of the adults there will be paying much attention to you anyways. You're the second son. I'm the one who's going to have to deal with all the adult talk and stuff."

The smaller boy grimaced before curling up in his seat for a nap. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep now."

Daisuke shook his head as he watched the other boy immediately fall asleep. "I still don't understand how he does that."

* * *

"Jirou, it's time to wake up."

Jirou yawned and rubbed his eyes as his mother shook him awake. Unbuckling his seatbelt, he climbed out of the car and looked around. Everywhere the strawberry-blonde looked showed adults. Some had children of various ages while others were alone. Sighing at the sheer amount of adults present, his eyes lit up as he spotted a playground across the street with several long trees surrounding it. 'Perfect.' Jirou thought, yawning once again. 'I can take a nap under one of the trees and get away from all those people at the same time.'

As the five-year old turned towards the playground, a hand was placed on his shoulder, halting his progress.

"Jirou." Akutagawa Takeru stated, looking down at his youngest son. "Don't wander off. Stay close to the rest of the family, okay?"

His only answer was a yawn.

Takeru sighed at the lack of response but decided to take it as an agreement. He lifted his daughter, handing her to Yuuko. "Let's go then."

"Daisuke." Yuuko called to her oldest child. "Hold Jirou's hand and stay next to me. I don't want to lose any of you."

The nine-year old scowled at his mother's words. He looked down at the smaller boy who was sleepily rubbing his eyes. "There is no way that I'm going to hold hands with you. Just stay next to me and try to keep up."

Jirou nodded and obediently trotted after his older brother. His parents stopped every so often, introducing him and his siblings to people they knew, but he was not paying much attention. The boy's mind was more strongly focused on finding a nice shaded spot to go to sleep in. Looking around, he once again spotted the playground located across the street out of a window. The couple his parents had just introduced him to seemed especially interested in Daisuke, though this may have something to do with the fact that their only child was a girl Daisuke's age that happened to go to the same school as the older boy. Seeing that no one was paying any attention to him, Jirou stepped away from the group. He walked out of the building the building the convention was held at to the corner of the street, waiting patiently for the light to change before crossing like his parents had taught him to. He sighed as he settled down under the shade of a large oak tree. 'Finally. There are way too many adults at this stupid convention thing.'

* * *

Atobe Keigo would have rolled his eyes if it was not for the fact that he was an Atobe, which meant that he was above such things. His parents had dragged him to a business convention where he would be introduced to who would most likely be his future business associates. A portion of the convention's attendants had re-located to the playground across the street from where the convention had originally begun to allow the children to mingle amongst themselves. Keigo had refused the invitations of several girls around his own age to play with them. He did not want to deal with catering to the whims of several girls who each wanted him to act out the part of her husband as they played house. Looking around the playground, a little strawberry-blonde boy caught his attention.

The boy was sitting underneath a large oak tree, his head swiveling back and forth as if he was looking for something. Curious, Keigo headed towards the tree, stopping when he stood next to the other boy.

"What are you looking around like that for?"

* * *

Jirou's head snapped up to see a silver-haired boy standing next to him. "Eto, who are you?"

The other boy raised an eyebrow. "Ore-sama believes it is common courtesy to introduce oneself before asking for the name of another."

"Oh, right." Jirou scratched the back of his head as he looked up at the boy who spoke like an adult. "My name is Akutagawa Jirou. And you are?"

"Ore-sama goes by the name of Atobe Keigo."

"Ore-sama?"

"Yes, Ore-sama."

"Um…Okay." Jirou looked around nervously, seeing all the adults that he did not recognize and who were definitely not in the playground when he fell asleep. "Hey, Keigo, why are there so many adults here?"

Keigo frowned at the strawberry-blonde. "Ore-sama did not give you permission to address Ore-sama in such a casual manner."

"That's okay. We're both around the same age, so there's no need to be so formal. It's not like we're adults or anything, so you're Keigo, and I'm Jirou. How old are you anyways?"

"Ore-sama is five-years old."

"Really? So am I! Sugee!"

The silver-haired boy blinked in surprise at the smiling boy. Jirou was so small that he thought that the boy had to have been at least a year younger than him. Keigo smiled slightly as the boy babbled on about how he was glad to have met another boy his own age because his brother was old, and his sister was just a baby.

"Jirou." Keigo interrupted the smaller boy, automatically using the form of address the strawberry-blonde had stated they use. "Where is your family?"

Jirou's eyes widened at the question, and he jumped to his feet, looking around the playground frantically. "I'm not sure. I fell asleep here and…" Tears welled up as he realized that there were too many people in the playground to see which way he had to go to get back to the building the convention was being held at. Even if he did manage to get back, he had no clue as to where his family was now. 'What if I never find them? I'll have to live in this playground. I don't like it that much!'

Keigo watched as Jirou began sniffling softly, and tears rolled down the other boy's cheek. He frowned, preferring the boy's earlier smile. "If you're lost, then you can come home with Ore-sama."

The shorter boy looked up at his new friend hopefully. "Really?"

At the silver-haired boy's nod, a bright smile appeared on Jirou's face.

Keigo smiled in response to having Jirou's bright smile being directed solely at him. "Come on. Ore-sama will take you to Ore-sama's parents." He took the strawberry-blonde's hand tightly in his own. "This will make sure that you do not get separated from Ore-sama."

As Jirou nodded in agreement, squeezing the hand he held in his own tightly, Keigo could not help but think about how cute the other boy was no matter if he was happy or crying. The taller boy expertly navigated through the crowd of people, staying far away from the house-playing girls, until he found the bench his parents were sitting at, conversing with another couple.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san."

Atobe Keisuke and his wife Mako looked down to see their son holding the hand of a cute strawberry-blonde boy.

"Did you need something, Keigo?" Keisuke asked his heir.

"Ore-sama found Jirou lost and alone in the playground, so Ore-sama is going to take him home."

All four of the adults listening blinked at the five-year old's matter-of-fact statement.

"Jirou-kun." Mako addressed the boy her son wished to take home. "What is your family name?"

Jirou moved closer to Keigo. "Akutagawa."

The couple's eyes widened in recognition, and the man whispered something to Keisuke before they left.

"Keigo." Mako began gently. "You can't bring Jirou-kun home with us just because you found him in the playground. He's not a puppy."

"Which we're getting you tomorrow, remember?" Keisuke reminded his son. "You've been wanting a puppy for a while, and we promised to get you one."

"That's right. You won't have enough time to take care of both a puppy and Jirou-kun."

Keigo frowned. "Ore-sama doesn't require a puppy that badly. Besides, Jirou is cuter than any puppy you could provide Ore-sama with."

"Keigo, Jirou-kun's parents are probably worried sick trying to find him." Mako tried to reason with her child.

"Then they shouldn't have been careless enough to lose him in the first place."

Mako sighed at the stubbornness her son was portraying. She looked over the clothes Jirou was wearing, recognizing them to be designer labeled. "Jirou-kun's parents are most likely attending this convention as well. No parent here would purposely lose a child. Jirou-kun just probably got lost in the large crowd, ne?"

"Nuh-uh." Jirou shook his head, hiding behind Keigo slightly. "Everyone was paying attention to Daisuke-nii or Reika-chan. I walked out of the building and into the playground all by myself. Then I fell asleep under a tree, and, when I woke up, Kei-chan was there."

"Kei-chan?" Mako glanced at her child who was looking at the smaller boy.

"What did you call Ore-sama?" Keigo questioned.

"Eh?" Jirou blinked up at the other boy. "Kei-chan. Why?"

"And why did you call Ore-sama by that name?"

"Because Keigo is Keigo, but Kei-chan is mine."

"Yours?"

"Yup!" Jirou giggled and smiled happily.

"How is Ore-sama yours?" Keigo asked, confused.

"Because you're my Kei-chan! I'm the only one that can call you that, okay?"

And amused smile appeared on Keigo's face. "Alright."

"Jirou!"

The strawberry-blonde child turned to see his family rushing towards him.

Yuuko handed Reika to her husband before kneeling to gather her son in her arms. "Jirou! I was so worried! Are you alright?"

"Kaa-san!" Jirou wriggled out of his mother's grasp. "I'm fine."

"I told you not to wander off." Takeru scolded. "What if you got hurt?"

"Then Ore-sama would have taken care of him."

Yuuko and Takeru finally took notice of the silver-haired boy holding their son's hand.

"Keigo, be polite." Keisuke admonished gently, standing. "My name is Atobe Keisuke, and this is my wife Mako and my son Keigo. Am I correct in assuming that Jirou-kun is your son?"

Takeru nodded. "I'm Akutagawa Takeru. This is my wife Yuuko and my children Daisuke and Reika. I can see that you have already met my other child Jirou. Thank you for finding him. An associate of mine told us that he was here."

Keisuke shook his head in amusement. "It was actually my son who found yours. However, there is a slight problem."

"And that would be?"

"Keigo is convinced that he is allowed to take Jirou-kun home because he was the one who found your lost son."

Yuuko smiled at the Atobe heir. "Thank you for finding Jirou, Keigo-kun."

Keigo sniffed indignantly. "He wouldn't have been lost if anyone was paying attention to him. He could have been kidnapped."

"Kei-chan…"

Jirou was cut off as Daisuke yanked on his arm, pulling him a few feet away from Keigo and their families.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Daisuke hissed at his younger brother.

Jirou blinked in surprise. "You mean Kei-chan?"

"Kei…Jirou! You do not call the heir to the entire Atobe fortune that name!"

"But Kei-chan said that I could because he's mine!"

"Yours?!"

"Uh-huh. Keigo is my Kei-chan!"

Daisuke gaped as Jirou happily stated that Keigo was his. "You…Don't have any idea what you're saying, do you?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

The older boy shook his head as Keigo took his brother's hand again. 'This is going to be interesting when they get older.'

"Jirou, do you still want to come with Ore-sama?" Keigo asked, looking into the smaller boy's eyes.

"Eto…I want to go with Kei-chan, but I want to go home with Kaa-san and Tou-san too." Jirou's brow crinkled as he tried to figure out what to do.

Keigo huffed but led Jirou back to their parents. "Ore-sama proposes a compromise."

The adults looked down at the two five-year olds who entered their circle.

"What is it, Keigo?" Mako asked.

"Jirou can go home with his family today, but he comes with Ore-sama to choose a puppy tomorrow and so on."

Yuuko smiled. "I think that we can arrange that."

"So, does that mean I don't get to go home with Kei-chan?" Jirou pouted.

"No." Keigo turned to face Jirou. "It means that tonight you go to your house, then tomorrow you come home with Ore-sama. Ore-sama gets you every other day."

"Really? Sugoi! That means that I get to play with your new puppy too!"

"Of course. Ore-sama takes care of what is his, and you are Ore-sama's. Ore-sama will settle for sharing you with your family for the time being."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Keigo nodded. "Ore-sama will pick you up in the limo."

"Sugoi!" Jirou bounced excitedly. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye-bye, Kei-chan!" He headed towards his parent's car, finally being able to recognize where to go.

"Jirou! Don't wander off again!" Yuuko cried, quickly taking her child's hand.

Takeru sighed as he watched his second child tug anxiously on his wife's hand before addressing Keisuke and Mako. "It seems that it is time for us to leave. I suppose we have to set a schedule for Jirou and Keigo-kun to spend time together."

"I'm sure that Keigo will present you a schedule he makes up for himself when we pick up Jirou-kun tomorrow." Keisuke stated.

Takeru shook his head slightly but headed towards his car with the rest of his family, Jirou waving to Keigo for as long as the child could see the other boy.

Once he was buckled in the car, Jirou curled up in his seat again. "This convention thing wasn't too bad once I got to the playground."

"Jirou." Yuuko sighed, turning to look at her sleepy son. "Didn't you learn anything about wandering away from us today?"

"Yup. I learned that Kei-chan is willing to take me home with him if I ever get lost."

Daisuke stared at his brother in disbelief. "I can't believe that's what you got out of today."

"Why? What did you learn?"

"That Kaa-san screams loud when she figures out that one of us is missing and can't find us."

"Daisuke!"

"What?! You did!"

Jirou yawned and closed his eyes as his mother reprimanded his brother. 'I guess today wasn't too bad. After all, I got to meet Kei-chan.' He snuggled closer against the cushioned seat. 'But I still think that there were way too many adults there.'

The end.


End file.
